Sara Jona Ryora
'''Sara Jona Ryora' (August 13th, 200BE-) Or S.J.R. For Short, Is The most Youngest Of the Ryona Family and Is considered to be the most primary Love Interest Of Rudder Judgetra Roran. She is Considered to be A Half Destroyer and Half Human Of a 17 Year Old Japanese School Girl, Except with plenty of Armored Plates, that make her look lie a Walking Destroyer Except with No Turrets. She was Manufactured From Jona Industries from the Island Of Hor From Encore 7, where she Grew from a little Tub into A Giant Destroyer. Rudder 1 has commenced many war crimes during the second world war and had to be dealt with until the end of the second world war, If it wasn't for her Rudder 1 Would have been All the way at the Bottom of The Atlantic Ocean By Now... Despite Brother And Sister Animosity The 2 Love Each other too their very Spark, but No one loves Rudder 1 the Most than Sara Jona Ryora, Despite her Being Encorian and him being a Regian Soul Walker... Manufacturing Design Destroyer Mode Human/Machine Mode Stereo System Playlist Personality Sara Jona Ryora loves to be admired and hates to look silly in front of her friends, Especially Rudder Judgetra Rivera, because they always have high expectations for her and look up to her as a leader, Except for Rudder 1 Who would always refer to her as A Tub or Floating Cork in Which names such as these Rise Her Anger. But she always comes to find that her friends are there to help her, even if she doesn't ask for their help. Even Rudder 1 Sometimes harbors A Good Battery and Helps her as well when It is Needed. She usually gets into arguments with Rudder 1 mostly due to his Behavior or his annoying tone of actually wanting to help out, but they always resolve their disagreements. But no matter how upset Sara gets, she always shows her kind spirits and female strength. She is friends with Tarah The Coast Guard Ship although she nearly got Sara into trouble By Accident when she encourages her to break the rules. It is hinted that Sara has feelings for Rudder 1 Even though he Gets her Angry so many times, She Might think of Him More Than just a Nazi Submarine from the Second World War. Relationships 'Rudder 1 Judgetra Roran' Raiden Destroyer Rudder 2 Roran 'Travis Cruiser' 'Destra Current' Tarah Coast Guard Ship Ara Research Ship Horace Tugboat Jerome Tugboat Harris Tugboat Hank Tugboat Destructa Jona Ryona Submarine & Destroyer Animosity Sara and Rudder 1, Had Feuding Issues with One Another Due to the Fact of Being Different Races Of Machines... It is Unknown If they Hate Or Love Each other. This Was An Image when Rudder 1 Was Receiving his Scrap Sentence and When Sara Defends Him Begging the Industrial Complex To Spare Him... Sara might Lover Rudder 1 More than She Thinks... It is considered to be very Likely that Sara Is Deeply In loved with the Submarine Due to the fact of how she Defended him from the Industrial Complex In 1946. She also Proved a second time when She entered the Continental Forms during their Darkest Hours During The Rivera 9 War Acting as A Support Destroyer and Medical Nurse For Wounded Coalition Troops who suffered from the Advancing Spire Forces During the Time Of The Fall Of Rudder Judgetra Rivera. She Was considered to be the best Medical Nurse during the War, and She Cared For Every One that was Wounded in the line of Duty but focused more On Rudder 1 Who was Damaged and Was Impounded And Surrounded by Spire Battle Ships With Turrets aiming right for his Bow Symbolizing that if he Tries to Escape he would perish In his Own Damned Body. After providing Support For Ike Koakshi the 2 Managed to Spring the U-Boat from the Clutches of the Spire and To a Safe Distance. Sara responded to him with a giant kiss In his Bow, that lasted and Entire hour Causing Rudder 1 To Become more and more Confused from the Where a bouts of the Situation. ''Trivia'' Category:Vehicle Log Category:Continental Lovers Category:Females Category:Characters who are of American Decent Category:Characters who are of Japanese Decent Category:Animated Ocean Vessels